


Daytime Drama

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2509407#cmt2509407">Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sherlock, Spike & Sherlock, daytime soaps </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Daytime Drama

"But, but that doesn't make any sense!"

"Told you he was Richard's long lost evil twin," Spike said smugly. "I keep telling you soaps don't have to make sense, Sherl."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Daytime Drama [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710965) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
